A New Starlight
by Jemlela
Summary: A crossover between Punky Brewster and Jem. After Henery gets sick, Punky becomes a Starlight Girl rather than go to Fenster Hall. Like she did on Punky.
1. Chapter 1

This picks up after Henry is in the Hospital and has to tell Punky that she will be going to Fenster Hall.

Punky just left Henry's room. She doesn't want to go back to Fenster Hall. Mike sees how sad she is.

"Punky, it will be alright." Mike said.

"Not if I have to go back to that place." Punky said in tears.

"I know of another place you can go until Henry recovers." He said.

"Where?" Punky asks looking up at Mike.

"It's called Starlight Foundation, and it's a home for foster girls like you." Mike said.

"I don't know about this." Punky said.

Mike could see Punky doesn't really want to go, but of he is going to do this, she has to cooperate.

"Punky I know you want to stay with Henry, but you can't while he is the hospital. So it is either Starlight Foundation or Fenster Hall." Mike said.

"I think I will take that Foundation. Anything is better then going back to Fenster Hall." Punky said.

"You sit tight and I will go talk to Chillings." Mike said.

Punky watched as Mike talked to Chillings. Chilling also happens to run Fenster Hall, so he is not that willing to let her go to the Foundation. Chillings also wants to place her with a new family altogether.

"Let Punky go to the Foundation for now. She will be better off there and it is a licensed Foster care." Mike said.

"The Foundation is a permanent home." Chillings said.

Mike used to know Emmett and Jerrica from when he was running Fenster Hall, Mike also knew Jacqui from many years ago when they were both living there.

"Jerrica would take Punky temporary while Henry recovers. I know that Jerrica will give her back to him, after he gets back on his feet." Mike said.

"I don't know about this." Chillings said to Mike.

"Well get over it. I am going to call Jerrica." Mike said.

Mike then left to make his phone call. Punky wonders where she is going to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike and Chillings pulled up to Starlight Mansion with Punky. She is scared but doesn't want to admit it. Mrs. Bailey opened the door for them.

"Hi come on in." Mrs. Bailey said.

They came inside the mansion Punky holding Mike's hand the whole time. They could hear music coming from somewhere.

"Where is that music coming from?" Punky asked.

"That is Jem and the Holograms are practicing. Would you like to meet Jem?" Mrs. Bailey asked Punky.

Punky nodded. Mrs. Bailey took her into the rehearsal room. Mike and Chillings followed.

"Jem, girls, we have company." Mrs. Bailey said and then she left.

Punky stood there in front of Jem. Jem smiled.

"You must be from the Department of Child Welfare. Jerrica told me to be expecting you. I am Jem and these are the Holograms; Shana, Aja, Kimber and Raya." Jem said.

"Yes, Simon Chillings and this is Penelope Brewster, and he is no one important, just a pain." Simon said talking about Mike.

Jem noticed the sour face expression Punky made when Chillings called her Penelope.

"I am sure that you have a name you like better." Jem said.

"Punky." Punky said.

"Punky, that a nice name." Aja said. "You must be scared. I know I was when I first came. Terrified."

"You were a foster girl." Punky said.

"Yes when I was eleven, I first came and then Shana came when she was also eleven. This house is filled with kids but don't worry, you will have your own room." Aja said.

"What about Brandon?" Punky asked.

Jem looked at Punky then at Mike.

"Who is Brandon?" Jem asked.

"Punky's dog and the last thing she has of her mother." Mike said.

"Kimber why don't you take Punky upstairs and show her where her room is" Jem said.

Kimber left with Punky and Jem talked with Mike and Chillings. Mike filled her in on Punky's past and Henry.

"Since, I am also Punky's teacher. I will pick her up Monday morning for school. I am just going to go and say bye to her." Mike said.

Jem took Mike up to Punky's room so he could say goodbye to her. Jem watched as Mike said goodbye. Mike left with Chillings. Jem changed into Jerrica. What is she going to about Brandon?

"Hi, you must be Punky Brewster. I am Jerrica, I run this place. Jem filled me on everything. Don't worry, this is only temporary, when Henry is back on his feet you can go back to him. You do know that you will be here for at least 3 months right." Jerrica said.

Punky nodded.

"If you promise to look after and take care of your dog, he can come and stay here as well." Jerrica said.

Punky smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Punky

Being here is not so bad yet, although I haven't met any of the other girls so far. Jerrica is letting Brandon stay here as well. She had said we can go get him. I went for a walk around the mansion. Downstairs, it looked like I walked into an arcade. The girls just came up to me

"Hi you must be Punky. I'm Lela, I'm fourteen." The older girl said.

I was feeling somewhat shy and definitely overwhelmed.

"This is Becky, Delaree, Deidre, Ashley, Krissie, Anne, Nancy, Joellen, Marianne, Ba Nee and Terri." Lela said introducing the others to me.

"Punky, what is with the 2 different shoes?" A girl whose name I think is Ashley said,

"I have 2 different feet, so why shouldn't I wear 2 different shoes." I said.

"I like her, she is funny. Hey Ba Nee can I have one of your shoes. I'll give you one of mine." Terri said.

I watched as the switched shoes to be like me.

"How old are they?" I asked Lela pointed to Ba Nee and Terri.

"Their 8.They also has been here for 5 years." Lela said.

Wow 8 like me. This place may not really be so bad after all.

Jerrica came into the room.

"Ba Nee, Terri, switch your shoes back." She said.

"Aw man, your no fun." Terri said but did as she was told.

"Punky, we can go and get Brandon now if you would like." Jerrica said.

"Who's Brandon?" Marianne asked.

"My dog." I replied.

"Oh wow! You have a dog, can I come too." Ba Nee asked.

"Not this time." Jerrica said.

Then we left to go get Brandon.


	4. Chapter 4

Punky

Jerrica drove me back to Henry's apartment so I could get Brandon and my things. I guess Starlight Foundation won't be that bad and it is better then Fenster Hall. I guess I just need time to get used to it. Jerrica pulled up to the apartment building and she went in with me.

"Here it is." I said getting out my key.

"Afterwards, can I go say I hi to my best friend Cherrie?" I asked.

"I don't see why not." Jerrica said.

I opened the door and Brandon came running over to me. He was so happy to see me, he almost knocked me down.

"Brandon! Yeah I am happy to see you too." I said.

"Oh Punky it's you. I thought I heard voices out her." Mrs. Johnson said popping open the top of the kitchen door.

"We came to get Brandon and my things. Is Cherrie here?" I asked her.

"Yeah she is in your room. I am sorry I didn't catch your name." Mrs. Johnson asked Jerrica.

"It's Jerrica Benton, I run a home for foster girls and Punky will be staying with me until Henry gets back on his feet." Jerrica said.

I walked into my room and looked around; boy was I going to miss it here. I remember the day Cherrie and I did it. We had so much fun. My room at the mansion is not bad and just as big, but not nearly as colorful and no flower cart bed.

"Punky! What are you doing here?" Cherrie asked giving me a hug.

"I just came for a few things and Brandon." I said.

"There letting you take him to Fenster Hall?" Margot ask confused.

"No, I'm not at Fenster Hall. I went to the Starlight Foundation instead, so I guess I am temporarily a Starlight Girl. There are 12 girls there and there are even 2 girls who are our age. They were so funny. Hey, I even got to meet Jem and the Holograms." I said.

"Jem and the Holograms! No way!" Cherrie said excitedly.

"I love them." Margot said.

"Well then you really love this. The Holograms live at the mansion where I am staying. Their manager Jerrica Benton is my new foster mother temporarily. In fact Jerrica is out in the living room talking to your Grandmother as we speak." I said.

Jerrica knocked on the open door and looked around the room.

"Wow! The room is bright and colorful." Jerrica said.

Cherrie and Margot started squealing when they saw Jerrica.

"Jerrica, you got to come over here and check my bed out. I made it from a flower cart." I said and then I showed her how the bed works.

"That is really neat, are you ready to go? We should get back before dinner." Jerrica said.

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

I gave my friends a hug and picked up my suitcase and Brandon's leash.

"I'm ready. By Cherrie, by Margot, by Mrs. Johnson." I said sadly.

"Why such the long face, you will see them Monday, at school. Mike is picking you up for school and then he will take you home as well afterward." Jerrica said.

"You mean, I don't have to change schools." I asked.

Jerrica shook her head.

We climbed back into the van. Brandon got in the back seat.

"Tonight Brandon we can play cards." I told him.

I was glad he will be there. My first night there might be a little rough.

"Brandon plays cards?" Jerrica asked.

"Yeah, he is really good at it. He even beats Henry and me sometimes." I said.

"A dog that play cards, this I got to see." Jerrica said smiling.

We arrived back at the mansion.

"Punky before we go in. I want to lay down some ground rules." Jerrica said getting serious.

"Okay, I'm listening." I said.

"First, since Brandon is your dog. You are sorely responsible for him. Second there will be chores you have to do, like keeping your room clean, helping out in the kitchen, laundry that type of thing. There is 19 people living under one roof, everyone needs to pull their own weight." Jerrica said.

I nodded, it was all fair and Henry had the same type of rules.

"One more thing, I want to know where you are at all times. If you want to see your friends, that is fine, just ask first. You can also visit Henry as much as you like, again ask first. However, if I say No then it is No." Jerrica said.

"I can live with that." I said.

We went inside and the surrounded Brandon and I. He loved all the attention and was even showing off for them.

"Alright Brandon, let's play cards." I said walking to the table.

"A dog that play cards." Aja said.

"So, I heard." Jerrica replied.

I dealt the cards and the game began. I thought I had won this time, since the last time we played. He won. The last time we played was when Henry got the call the studio was on fire.

I was reaching for the chips, when Brandon's paw came on top of my hand. I took the cards out of his mouth.

"I don't believe it. A Royal Flush, man Brandon. How did you get so lucky?" I asked.

Brandon just barked and everyone started laughing.


End file.
